Payback
by Pakkizuki
Summary: Hikaru's very presence seems to distract Ogata. Very much. So much he almost lost a game when the brat's there. Well, it's time to get back at him for it... OgataxHikaru Oneshot


**Opening words**: The HikaruxOgata fic of doom!

* * *

**Payback**

by Pakkizuki

* * *

_What the hell?_

...Dammit, it's that brat again. Talking to Brat #2 and Brat #3; AKA Waya Yoshitaka and Saeki Koji. Ogata's eyes fell on the bleached-haired boy's every movements as he talked, while he himself kept distance so as to keep him out of sight from Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru's big, green, bright eyes... GAH!

Damned Beginner-dan brat! Why'd he have to be so cute!

Ogata kept himself composed, and began to casually walk past them. The three boys, upon his presence, bowed their heads in greeting, which he just nonchalantly replied with a nod. _'Don't look at him...'_ The 10-dan thought to himself, as he tried to ignore his two-tone haired boy. Okay, so he's not gonna deny the fact that Hikaru is gonna be his(My, confident aren't we?), but really! He's about to have a huge match right now, and with that brat here he can't slip one thought about Go! Well, at least that will all change... As soon as he enters that room, Hikaru won't be there to distract his mind and he'd be able to concentrate on the board.

"Ah! Ogata-sensei! Good luck with your match!" Hikaru exclaimed, leaving his friends as he caught up with Ogata, who now is walking alongside him. The bronze-gold haired man raised an eyebrow in question.

"...Who are you going against today, Shindo?" He asked.

"I don't have a match today, but I'll be keeping record of your kifu! That means I'll be watching your game in the same room as you're playing!" The boy said cheerfully.

...Dammit.

And so, the match went on with Ogata's victory through a somewhat wreckless play, making quite the discussion for the observers of his game. It was already around 5pm. He thanked his opponent and likewise, and looked at where the kifu keeper sat, to find Hikaru grinning at him; glad for his triumph.

"Congratulations! That was a rather strange game though, Ogata-sensei. No offense, but your style seems kinda out of your usual way," Hikaru commented.

_'Yeah, thanks to you.'_ Ogata thought to himself, eyeing the boy.

If anything, at least the game was over. Hikaru's not a distraction anymore. But still! The kid made him almost lose! It was _his_ fault! If he wasn't as an expert as he was to be able to use his previous mistake as an advantage, this game would've been his opponent's! This game had too much clumsiness from a wreckless, aggressive offense the Jyuudan played. Nevertheless, he kept himself composed andlooked at the cause of his distraction, and then smirked.

'Time for a little payback, brat...' He thought darkly.

"Oi, Shindo." He called the boy while he was following suit with the other occupants who were leaving the room. Hikaru looked back.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come to my place now, it's regarding the records."

"Regarding the records?"

"The kifu you supervised, I'll tell you later. Follow me, I'll drive you there." Ogata explained, beginning to leave.

"Hai! Wait up!" Hikaru exclaimed, following Ogata.

Good old dense and clueless Hikaru.

Reaching Ogata's place, the said man began to unlock the door and led Hikaru into his home, where he was greeted by the older man's fishes swimming around in the colourful aquarium.

"So, what's this about?" Hikaru inquired, fiddling around as he watched the fishes. Ogata watched his every actions as the boy was then distracted with his amusing surroundings. Man, for a professional go-player, Hikaru's got some problems with his attention span.

_'No matter, that'll change with what I'm going to do,'_ Ogata thought, smirking. He observed the boy, realising just how delectable he looked. Especially his neck, where his slightly tanned-peach skin seemed so soft and inviting... As if saying; _'Bite me'_.

_'Hell the brat's cute, but I didn't know he looked this good.'_

"Hey, you mind if I hang my jacket on your hanger?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"Sure." That's when Ogata got a better view of Hikaru's body. Underneath that jacket he was wearing a simple loose short-sleeved shirt, revealing his neck even more and his arm. Added to that was Hikaru tip-toeing on his toes to reach his jacket to hang, all the while stretching his arms out and thus outstanding his slender body when he finally succeeded in hanging his jacket, thinking in slight frustration as to why the damn coat hanger had to be so high up.

...The hell with it, his whole body just screams **'Eat me!'**.

"Oh, what about the kif--" Hikaru was cut off when the Jyuudan suddenly grabbed him, and crashed his lips down on the smaller boy's. Hikaru was stunned as he stood in Ogata's embrace, eyes wide.

"O-Ogata... Sensei...?" Hikaru muttered when Ogata's lips left his, but still only an inch away with his eyes looking lazily down on his own. Ogata closed his eyes and smirked.

"A little payback for what you've done."

"Eh?" Hikaru blurted in confusion, when Ogata kissed him again. This time, Hikaru closed his eyes hesitantly and stayed submissive as Ogata's hand stroked his face, the other still locking him in his embrace. The kiss was fierce; Ogata being in control, but Hikaru didn't mind it now, as his hands each grabbed the older man's respective upper arms in desperation. He squinted his eyes when he felt Ogata's tongue licking his lips; not asking for permission, but demanding it where he obliged timidly, to be answered with Ogata's tongue ravaging his mouth in fiery heat.

Hikaru's hands then trailed up Ogata's arms, and ended up wrapping his own arms around the Jyuudan's neck with one of his hands raking through the surprisingly soft, platinum-brown-gold hair. Hikaru jumped when Ogata suddenly lifted him, all the while keeping up his fiery kiss as he carried Hikaru towards the couch, plopping him down and pinning the bleached haired boy below him. Ogata grabbed Hikaru's hands and pinned them above his head that rested on the couch pillow, and his other hand slipped underneath the beginner dan's shirt, stroking the flesh underneath it fiercely causing Hikaru to moan in the kiss.

"Mmfh..."

That's it.

His neck said it, and his body screamed it. Ogata began to advance unto Hikaru's neck, sucking on its flesh and applied bites into it, while his hand that was ravaging Hikaru's flesh began to fumble with his shirt, and finally took the material off the boy's body, leaving him shirtless beneath him. Ogata took off his glasses and looked down on Hikaru, who was smiling mischieviously at him.

"What, brat?" He asked finally.

"So... I'm guessing there's no kifu records to deal with?"

Good old dense and clueless Hikaru.

"Nope. As I've said before," Ogata began, stroking Hikaru's bare chest carressingly, making Hikaru shiver.

"It's payback."

He finished, diving into his little dinner. Hey, afterall, it WAS screaming to him; **'Eat me!'**

_**Owari**_

* * *

Nyahah, I haven't written in a loooong time! My Writing skills are going blunt, so please forgive me if the fic was disappointing. This is my first Shonen Ai fic AND my first Hikago fic, so please review and tell me how it was. Nyah. 

As a final closure, I'd just like to say... OGATAxHIKARU FICS ROCK! But they're just really rare... (Sniff) And what's even more rare are YonghaxHikaru fics... I love them too... So if you have any of these or know them, please tell me!


End file.
